


Inheritance

by Anglachel54



Series: You Are The Father! [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Childbirth, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori was always heralded as the strongest out of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. But what about our dear Burglar? What surprises does he hold?</p><p>[Bilbo and Dori got together during the quest and after the events of BotFA, start a family of their own. Cue the fainting dwarves who meet the dwobbit equivalent of Clark Kent.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> “That which does not kill us makes us stronger.”- Friedrich Nietzsche

The Birthing room was abuzz with activity as Dori lay on the bed, struggling to breathe despite the oncoming pains of birth.

“By Mahal, these contractions are strong!” The dwarf huffed, and then paled as another contraction started building up. He turned to Nori who had been trying to edge his way out of the room. “Nori! Get your ass over here and hold my hand!”

* * *

 

 _It looked like a healers tent on a battlefield_ , Bilbo mused.

Members of the company were scattered outside of the birthing room. Some were lying on the floor groaning, others were holding their hands tenderly.

 

“ **Ah**!”  


The pained sound had Bilbo rush towards the birthing room, his reason coming back to him.

“My Darling!” Bilbo yelled as he burst into the room, looking wildly around.

“Bilbo!” Dori cried out in relief and released a pale Nori’s hand who whimpered in pain. Bilbo rushed past Oin who was at the foot of the bed, checking for the baby’s head and pushed Nori aside towards the doors as he immediately set out to soothe Dori once at his side. Bilbo kissed the sweaty forehead.

“I’m sorry I’m late, my darling. The meeting Thorin asked me to attend went longer than it was meant. Forgive me?” Bilbo whispered soothingly, as he brought out a handkerchief from his pocket to tenderly wipe Dori’s brow. Dori leaned into the caress and smiled tiredly at his husband.

“Nothing to forgive since you’re here,” Dori whimpered out, as the signs of a very painful contraction began to build up, “No one has been able to hold my hand through a contraction.”

Bilbo’s eyes narrowed at the now closed door where all their friends were and sighed in disbelief. Suddenly, Dori tensed and immediately grasped for Bilbo’s hand.

“This is the last push!” Oin yelled from between Dori’s legs.

“That’s it, love,” Bilbo encouraged Dori and matched his breathing with his husband, “Breathe, that’s good. You’re doing so good.” Bilbo continued to wipe Dori’s forehead and let Dori tighten his grip on his hand like a lifeline. “Come on darling, one last push to bring our little sunshine into the world. There we go, squeeze my hand as you tight as you can!”

With one last exhausted but forceful scream, the distinct sound of wails of a babe had Bilbo kiss his panting husband on the cheek. “You did it love.” He breathed happily.

 *

 

Several minutes later, Oin came back with a bundle in his arms. “Congratulations! It’s a lass!” He announced loudly, and passed the baby to a freshly washed Dori and a beaming Bilbo.

It was this scene of domestic bliss that the rest of the company members encountered as they all crowded into the small birthing room. After a round of congrats to the new parents, Kili asked the question all on their minds.

“How is it that your hand isn’t crushed?”

“What?” Bilbo asked bemused as he wrapped an arm around Dori who leaned into him, and the two exchanged confused looks.

Ori surged forward, desperation in his eyes,  
“We all couldn’t last through at least one contraction with Dori but you did and you’re uninjured! HOW?!”

The loud yell startled the babe presently in Bofur’s arms and began to cry. Bofur immediately passed the crying baby back to Dori who, after giving Ori a reproaching look, began to soothe the child expertly. Bilbo hummed as he trailed a finger through the baby’s fine hair, “We all have our hidden strengths.”

The secretive smile had everyone but Oin who leaned forward to play with the now placated babe, to pale.  
  
 ** _Does that mean Bilbo shared Dori’s super strength?!_**

  
As if to confirm their thoughts, Oin suddenly yelped out in pain as the babe grasped his finger, and tightened her hold on it.

Dori smiled serenely, “It seems she’s inherited our strength, Bilbo.”

Bilbo beamed at the yawning infant who had Oin on his knees, “That’s my girl!”

Outside of the birthing room, passer-byers were stunned to hear several simultaneous thuds coming from inside – not knowing that they belonged to the fainting bodies of the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Minus the happy couple who finally got their baby to let go of Oin’s now broken finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes:  
> -I've always thought that Bilbo was stronger than he looked and then the idea of Dori giving birth suddenly appeared in my mind. And I thought, "Hmm...if there was anyone who could stand holding Dori's hand without said hand being crushed, it would be Bilbo!" :) Hehe, writing this made me chuckle the entire time. Poor guys...  
> -I also like the idea of hobbits calling their children little nicknames besides faunts/fauntlings. 'Little sunshine' seemed appropriate because hobbits need the sun just as much as the crops, the flowers and general life in the Shire depends on it so in a way, it is the centre of a hobbit's world. And now, here comes this little dwobbit already becoming the centre of Bilbo and Dori's world. *sniffle*
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this little fic and I hope you enjoy the series it's a part of aptly named, "You Are The Father!" :)
> 
> *throws up a peace sign as I moonwalk out of the room*


End file.
